God in Pain
by John Ryan
Summary: Instead of lashing out in destructive jealously after Needy rejects her advances, Jennifer decides to fight for the love of her life. Yet, Needy might not be so easy to convince, especially with Chip in the way, and Jennifer needing to feast on boys to maintain her own life. This is the story of the quest of Love to find Itself, to become fully self-conscious of its true essence.


_Author's Note: This is a teaser for an epic Jennifer's Body fan-fic I have planned. I will not have time devote to writing it until the summertime, however. Yet, I figured since Jennifer's Body is a Christian allegory—with Jennifer Check standing in the place of Christ—and it is Easter(!) that I would write a short teaser for what I have planned. If anybody comes here from reading my other Jori story, it will be finished before I start dedicating myself to this one. I merely want to give it a proper ending when I have enough time to write it. Feedback is welcome and encouraged. I am not nearly as comfortable writing Needy/Jennifer as I am writing Jori. The Buffy-esque dialogue does not come naturally to me._

_P.S. If you can tell me what Jennifer stabs herself with and then flicks in her hands when leaving in the film, I would be very grateful. I cannot tell what it is, so I just called it a pencil._

* * *

"Come on Needy, let me stay the night. We can play boyfriend-girlfriend like we used to," Jennifer asks her best friend in a soft voice that is almost pleading in its subtle sadness. Needy's eyes go wide in shock from past memories being brought so close to the surface, before she summons the courage to turn aside and push the other girl out of her field of vision. Jennifer swallows the lump in her throat, as she stares desperately at Needy with her bright blue eyes. It is over. She lost. Jennifer flicks the pencil gently away and shifts to the edge of the bed. She bends over and grabs the pants she threw on the floor, slipping them over both her legs at once, so as to get out of there as quickly as possible.

Instead of heading to the door, Jennifer strolls over to the window. "What're you doing?," Needy questions sharply, spinning back to face her BFF. "Umm... you said to leave," Jennifer retorts with annoyance, as she presses the window open. "See you at school," she says solemnly as she begins to climb out the window. Yet, she pauses halfway through the window, holding herself in place. She glances back at Needy and mist begins to sting her eyes. Jennifer softly plops back onto the brown carpeting and gazes at the other girl, with her shoulders drooping.

"I told you to leave," Needy forces herself to say once again, but this time there is no anger left. Jennifer ignores her and takes a few steps forward. Needy retreats, stumbling up against her computer chair. Jennifer closes the distance, so that her face is inches away from the blonde's. She as she breathes out, the warm air tickles Needy's skin.

"Are you gonna eat me?" Needy inquires meekly, her body trembling, her eyes wide with terror. Jennifer slowly shakes her head from side-to-side with eyes nearly shut. She reaches forward and rests her hand against the goose-bumped skin of Needy's arm.

Jennifer annihilates the space between them and brings her plush lips tenderly against Needy's lips. It is an almost motionless kiss, just contact, one body lingering on the other. "I would never hurt you, Needs," the dark-haired devil whispers as she moves back and tucks her head against the other girl's shoulder. "I'd sooner die than hurt you, you know that," she continues.

Needy shoves Jennifer off of her, and escapes past her, climbing on top of her bed saying, "I can't do this. This is too much." Needy runs a worried hand through her hair, trying to look anywhere but at her best friend. "You're eating people, and you're this superhuman devil girl drenched in blood one minute," she rants, "And then you're kissing me the next, and then I'm kissing you... and... and... I don't know what the fuck is going on any more!"

Jennifer sighs and spins on her heel. "This isn't easy for me either, you know," Jennifer unloads her feelings, "I hate it when you look at me like that... like I'm some sort of spazzy freakazoid... like I'm the nerdy girl at the cool girls' table." Jennifer throws her hands up in the air, finally getting the blonde to look at her. "You know, you're not the coolest person, you're kind of lame, with your frizzy hair, and smart girl glasses, but I never treated you like you were lime green jello."

Needy shrugs and wraps her arms around her knees, pulling them as close as she can to her body. "What do you want from me?," she asks in this emotionless voice.

"I want you to look at me like you use to," Jennifer pleads as she takes a seat on the edge of the bed, "Like you looked at me the last time I did my flag team routine. Like I'm the most important thing in the world to you." She curls the edge of the covers tightly around her hand. Her lips part slightly as she judges the frightened expression of her BFF, but it is no a longer fear for her life. It has transformed into a kind of uneasiness, like when someone slides a hand against your thigh and you nervously blush.

"I don't know what that was... what this is," Needy answers her this time locking eyes with the other girl and pointing between the two of them. "For Christ's sake, you're Jennifer Check! You've slept with just about every boy in Devil's Kettle," Needy exclaims with fluster. "You're not..." she begins to say, but pauses, not wanting to say the last word.

Jennifer slides closer to Needy, close enough to drape an arm over Needy's knees. "I don't know what I am anymore," she whispers to the paler girl, tilting her head in an inquisitive manner. "But I learned something after going all cannibal Courtney Cox," Jennifer continues in a low raspy sort of way. A smile forms on her face. She pours her heart out, "I don't care about chasing after those boys from the city anymore. I don't care about all the glitz and the glam, Needs. There's only one person I really care about. That I've ever really cared about."

Needy scrunches her lips together as a tear streaks down her cheek. The words coming out of her best friend's mouth are sickly sweet and touch a deep part of her soul that has been heavily repressed since childhood, but she knows that even the devil is able to transform herself into an angel of light.

The raven-haired vixen inches closer until her warm lips brush up against Needy's cheek. "You can't tell me you don't feel something," Jennifer coos against her cold skin. She takes two fingers and locks them under blonde's chin, turning it towards her. "I love you Needy," Jennifer says full of sincerity as she wraps an arm around her back and kisses her best friend. She cannot help but kiss back, her eyes falling shut as she surrenders to the moment.

Needy shakes her head while she is still pressed against Jennifer's luscious lips and pulls herself free, fighting herself as much the other girl. "No," she cries out in as firm a voice as she can muster. She jumps back and slams her body against the headboard. "I can't do this," she continues to shout, "You're killing people... and I have a Chip... we just had sex a couple hours ago," She smacks a palm to her forehead.

Jennifer frowns and realizes her BFF is slipping away. "God Needy!" she lashes out, "It's not like we never kissed before. We used to do it all the time." Tears begin to form in her eyes and slowly spill over onto her rosy-red cheeks.

"Can I please just spend the night?," Jennifer begs in a voice filled with so much pain. She wraps herself around the dorky girl, holding her tight and planting kisses against her hair. Needy tries to throw her off, but the demonic girl is too strong for her. Jennifer intensifies her affection, trailing kisses down the side of Needy's neck.

Needy objects by repeatedly calling out her name sternly, but Jennifer continues to pin her down and kiss her softly with wet lips. "I need you so much," Jennifer breathes out, "I never realized how much until I was about to die at the hands of those evil Satanist punks."

"Please Jen... Jen... please stop," the smaller girl pleads and musters enough strength to flip Jennifer on her back and off of her. Immediately, Needy springs to her feet and rushes to the door. Just as she swings it open, Jennifer is there to slam it shut with her overpowering might.

"I'm sorry," Jennifer croaks out in a gravely voice, as she drops to the floor, sliding her back down against the door. "I always fuck everything up, don't I?" she rhetorically questions. She massages her temples with her thumbs and breathes out a long sigh.

Needy gazes at her, not knowing what to say.

"I'll let you be and just go jump off a bridge or something," Jennifer says with a forced chuckle, getting to her feet. She slowly makes her way over to the windowsill. With a glance back, she says sadly, "I love you, Monistat." With that she hops up and out the window, landing gently on the sidewalk. In the blink of an eye, she is out the gate and crossing the street.

Jennifer loses all the strength in her body and collapses behind the red car parked on the other side of the street, so that Needy cannot see her. She holds herself in her arms and sobs uncontrollably.


End file.
